1. Field
The present invention relates generally to the mechanical arts. More particularly, the invention relates to a housing having seals and configured to facilitate the testing of the integrity of the seals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Often housings, such as housings for electronic devices, including housings for LED light assemblies, must have weatherproof seals. Consequently, there is a definite need for housings that lend themselves to the testing of the efficacy of their seals. There is a further definite need for housings that lend themselves to simple and reliable testing for the integrity of their seals.